Cooking Class
by Distasteful End
Summary: Sakura and Ino decide to bake cookies! Who ever's cookies Sasuke like more gets to keep him. But there's one problem... Neither Ino nor Sakura have baked cookies before! [slight SasuSaku]


_Hi, this is my first story. It's just a oneshot, but I hope you guys like it. I just had this stupid idea in my head and decided to write it out. xD _

_Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? NO. If I did, it would be called Sasuke, and um... I'd do other "minor" changes... _

* * *

"Bleh… I'm bored." 

A blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail and a girl with pink hair were sitting on a bench.

"I'm bored, too, Ino." Sakura said. "Stop complaining!"

"Hmph!" They both said and glared at each other then turned away, arms folded. They sat like that for… a while. Then Sakura had an idea.

"Hey, let's bake cookies!" Sakura exclaimed jumping up. "I'm hungry, and I'd like to make some cookies! Then, I can give them to Sasuke-kun… Heh Heh…"

"Sakura… You realize you said the last sentence out loud?" Ino stared blankly at the pink haired kunoichi. "Well, I won't let you beat me! I'll bake the best cookies for Sasuke! Whoever's cookies he likes more gets to keep him!" she declared.

"You're on, Inopig!" Sakura yelled. 'Cha! I'll beat Ino, hands down!' Inner Sakura shrieked ,punching the air.

The twosome were then silent. A cicada buzzed nearby. "Sakura… Where should we bake cookies?" Sakura suggested her house. Ino disagreed and said her own house would be better. Another glaring duel began. In the end they ended up at Ino's house because it was closer.

♪♫♪

"Sakura! Move your elbow!" Ino pushed Sakura's cookie ingredients across the counter. The flour fell on the floor. "Now you've made me make a mess!"

"What?!" Sakura yelled back, pushing her ingredients back "I didn't do _anything_! _You_ pushed the flour onto the floor!"

"You were too close, so I _had_ to push your stuff back, Billboard Brow!" Ino countered. "Your forehead is so big, it _always_ gets in the way!"

"Grrr…" They narrowed their eyes and stepped back from the kitchen counter. Then Ino slapped Sakura. Sakura slapped Ino back. And Ino slapped Sakura. Sakura slapped Ino. Ino slapped Sakura. Sakura slapped Ino. Ino slapped Sakura. Sakura slapped Ino. Ino slapped Sakura. Sakura slapped Ino.

Ino slapped Sakura. Sakura slapped Ino. Ino was about to slap Sakura, when Shikamaru and Chouji walked into Ino's house.

"Whoa! Catfight!" Chouji exclaimed

"What are _you_ two doing here?!" Ino yelled at the two boys. Chouji hid behind Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yawned. "It's troublesome, but, we need to borrow some sugar, Ino." Ino whipped a bag of sugar at Shikamaru's head and knocked him (and Chouji who was behind him) out the door, which slammed behind them, as if it had Ino's personality.

"Rrrr…" Ino snorted.

Outside, Chouji was franticly dumping water on a passed out Shikamaru. "Ino can throw sugar really well!" he said out loud, to himself. He noted Shikamaru's forehead was bleeding.

Meanwhile, Ino stomped back to the kitchen and was about to slap Sakura. "Wait, Ino!" Sakura said. "We'll never finish baking cookies if we keep slapping each other!"

"You're right, Sakura." Ino sighed and the two got down to work.

Soon the Ino's kitchen was covered in cookie batter, flour, milk, eggs and other cooking materials. Some of which, had nothing to do with cookies. There was some soy sauce on the ceiling and some pickles on the floor.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura said.

"What?" Ino replied.

"Can you pass the tofu and crab?"

"Here. I don't need them. I'm using ham and catsup."

"Whatever."

Ino's kitchen was eventually nearly completely covered in food. The purple walls, cupboards and other kitchen necessities were splattered in think gooey paste. The two rivals and best friends stepped back from the counter and surveyed their work.

"My cookies look better than yours, Sakura!" Ino declared.

"Well, let's see if they taste better!" Sakura smirked. She was confident her Tofu-Olive cookies would far surpass Ino's Watermelon-Ham cookies. "We each try one of each other's cookies and then one of our own."

"Okay!" Ino snorted. The truth was, she was kind of scared to try Sakura's cookie, but she wouldn't let Sakura know she was scared. She reached for one of her rival's cookies, and her best friend did the same. "On three." Ino continued.

"One… Two…" They both said in unison. "Three!" The kunoichi both chomped down onto the cookies.

"Eew!" Sakura held her throat as if the cookie was toxic. "That's gross!" Ino yelled and spat out the cookie. Then they each prepared to try their own cookies. "One… Two… Three!"

"I hate to say it, but… My cookie is equally as disgusting as yours…" Ino confessed.

"I agree…" Sakura choked. "Hey Ino…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever baked cookies before?"

"No… Have you?"

"No…"

Again, the two were silent. They looked at their surroundings, then back at each other. Then their surroundings, then each other. "We should clean this up, huh, Ino?"

"Yeah…" Ino looked at the ground. Then she and Sakura both carted into the nearest closet they could find, Ino's being a real closet, Sakura's being a cupboard. Three seconds later they emerged.

Sakura was dressed in a pink Lolita out fit, and Ino in a purple one. Sakura was holding a broom with a pink handle and Ino had a mop with a purple handle.

"Cleaner Pink!" Sakura yelled.

"Cleaner Purple!" Ino yelled.

"Together we're…" they said simultaneously "Team Clean-erz!" Then they started cleaning up Ino's kitchen. Within a minute, they were done.

"Oh, the secret identities, of a ninja…" Neji sighed as he saw what had just happened through Ino's front window as he was passing by with Tenten clinging to his arm.

♪♫♪

"Sakura!" Ino realized noticed something and decided to yell it.

"Ow, what is it?" Sakura said with her hands over her ears. "You don't have to yell…"

"Sakura, we need to take cooking lessons!" Ino exclaimed. "We'll never be able to impress Sasuke with cookies if we can't make any!"

"You're right, Ino!" Sakura agreed. Then her face fell and she stopped. "But where can we take a cooking class on such short notice…?"

"Oh…" Ino mumbled. "Good point…"

Ino and Sakura had changed back into their "mild-mannered" alter egos and were now back on the street, walking toward the infamous bench. But they weren't really walking. More like slumping or sluggish-ing, rather down the street. They weren't watching where they were going and so Sakura sluggish-ed into a cement pole.

"Ow…" Sakura rubbed her head and looked up. "Huh? Hey! Ino, look at this!" Sakura said excitedly.

"What is it?" Ino stopped sluggish-ing and scurried over to Sakura to see what she was talking about. "Oh! Walk-in cooking lesson!" The twosome were looking at a poster taped to the pole that read

"Walk-in Cooking Lessons!

To become a master chef, all you have to do is show up!

Monday –Wednesday: Deserts and Pastries;

Thursday-Sunday: Main-course meals

In the basement of the UofK (University of Konoha)

2:30 pm – 4:30 pm everyday (unless specified otherwise)

¥ 1500 a lesson

Taught by: U-"

"We should go!" Sakura said

"Who's it taught by?" Ino asked "The paper is torn."

"Who cares!" Sakura exclaimed "It's Tuesday and 2:45 pm! Let's go!"

The rivals no longer sluggish-ed, they ran to the UofK! Then sprinted down the stairs to the basement! Then pushed the door open wide and strutted in, flaunting their ¥1500!

"I don't see the Instructor…" Sakura said. "Maybe-"

"Shh!" Ino hissed "Listen."

The girls listened. They heard pots being banged around, things being stirred and other sounds of cooking. But then they heard familiar voices.

"Here y'go. It was troublesome, but…some sugar, just like you wanted."

"Thanks. Now, go find a station, so I can teach."

"I'm hungry! Isn't there a faster way to make cookies?"

"You're _always_ hungry, Ch-" A pot being banged prevented the two from hearing the name.

"Well, go to a station, already!" there was a short pause "Hey, this bag has a bit of blood on it!"

"Sheesh. We do the guy a favor and starts yelling at us… We ran into a little trouble."

"Whatever..."

That was all that Sakura and Ino cared to listen to, because they're attention was on the teaching platform. They waited in anticipation for the teacher to appear, and teach them how to make delicious cookies! When he stepped up, they were surprised. Very, very surprised.

"SASUKE-KUN?!" Sakura yelled.

"SHIKAMARU AND CHOUJI?!" Ino yelled, looking at whom the voices belonged to.

"What are you _doing_ here?!" they both yelled.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke blushed. He was embarrassed that his teammate had found out his… secret identity! A master chef!

Despite Sasuke, Chouji and Shikamaru weren't so surprised to see Ino. "I knew she would eventually come for help on her horrible cooking!" Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke! Why are you teaching _cooking lessons_?!" Sakura yelled, even with everyone in the room staring at her.

"I'll explain later, alright?" And then to everyone else: "Now, just follow my instructions, everyone."

And Sasuke explained how to make yummy yummy cookies! Sakura and Ino realized they couldn't continue their contest, because the recipe was Sasuke's!

♪♫♪

"Okay… Sasuke! Explain!" Sakura pointed her finger at Sasuke who was sitting on a bench. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji had gone to a barbeque, after Asuma came to get them. Shikamaru and Chouji had already explained that they were just getting some sugar for Sasuke so he could make the cookies. It was just Sasuke and Sakura, and Sakura said she was going to follow Sasuke until her explained why he was teaching cooking classes.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He said "I live alone, and I have since I was seven, so naturally I couldn't reply on other people's cooking. Or instant foods, like the dobe has. So I found my mom's old cookbooks and followed their instructions and made meals for myself. And obviously, I need money, right? So I decided I'd teach cooking lessons, as my cooking got better."

"Oh…" Sakura said, and plopped herself down beside Sasuke. "I'm sorry I yelled!"

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered. "S'okay."

An awkward silence followed. Which was followed by a blushing Sakura _and_ Sasuke.

Just then Naruto was walking by and talking with Hinata and Kiba. He saw Sasuke and Sakura on the same bench, both blushing and yelled "Sasuke, you teme!"

♪END♪

* * *

_Did you like it? I hope so. xD And, points at the poster I'm think_ _¥1500 is the same as $15, but I'm not quite sure... It's something around $15 dollars, okay? And I hope by making Sasuke explain I didn't make it less funny. But I wanted it to be part of the story... So I wouldn't have to explain. xD Anyway, look at the shiny, purple review button... You know you want to poke it...  
_


End file.
